


One Step Closer

by monotufu



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Kid Laura, M/M, Parent Stiles, Though no one else makes an appearance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotufu/pseuds/monotufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: "I was late to pick up my kid(s) from ballet and you’re waiting with my kid(s) and yours for me.” from dailyau on Tumblr.</p>
<p>"Of all the fucking days..." Stiles mumbled under his breath, turning into the parking lot of the dance studio. His jeep lurched to a stop in one of the spaces, brakes screeching. Okay, so he may have been speeding a bit, but he was already ten minutes late, he didn't have time for road laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any Polish, but Google tells me that "dziadziu" is Polish for "grampa". Pronounced "jaw-jew", according to the internet. If that's wrong, please tell me!
> 
>  
> 
> <http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/148658153436/i-was-late-to-pick-up-my-kids-from-ballet-and>  
> 

"Of all the fucking days..." Stiles mumbled under his breath, turning into the parking lot of the dance studio. His jeep lurched to a stop in one of the spaces, brakes screeching. Okay, so he may have been speeding a bit, but he was already ten minutes late, he didn't have time for road laws.

  
"Stupid costumers not knowing how to work the fucking self check-out." Yanking the keys out of the ignition he pulled the handle on his door, forgetting to unlock it in his rush. Swearing, he hit the button and then shoved his way out of the jeep, tripping as his foot caught on the floor mat. Righting himself, still cursing, he slammed the door and turned to jog to the studio door. He paused after getting through the door, seeing his son, Antoni, sitting on the floor playing with one of the cars he had insisted on bringing. A little girl was sitting with him, rolling another toy car in front of her crossed legs. They both looked up as the door swung closed.

  
"Daddy!" Antoni cried, getting up to wrap his little arms around Stiles' legs.

  
"Hey, big guy! I'm sorry I'm late." He put a hand on his son's hair, ruffling it gently.

  
"It's okay, Mr Hale said he'd wait with me and Laura had skittles and she shared with me so I said she could play with my red car!" He heaved a breath to start again, but then scrunched his eyebrows together, a frown turning his freckled face serious.

  
"What's wrong, buddy?" Stiles crouched to look his son in his bright green eyes. Moving his hand he pushed a lock of red hair off his forehead.

  
"Are you mad that I ate candy from someone else? What if it had been bad candy?" An outraged expression crossed Antoni's face, turning pleading eyes onto his dad. _Damn it, Scott_. Sighing, Stiles wished his friend hadn't been watching the news while he babysat. A kid a few streets over had gotten a bad batch of candy after Hallowe'en and Antoni had made sure everything he ate was checked and okayed by either his dad or dziadziu.

  
"No, bud, it's fine. Do you feel sick?" Antoni shook his head and seemed to take that to mean he wouldn't die from eating strange candy.

  
"I gave him his own packet, so he could open them himself. I hope that's okay." A smooth voice said, and Stiles looked up to see a man sitting in a chair behind the girl. Laura, he corrected himself. The man, and woah, stood up to offer a hand to shake.

  
"Peter Hale, and this is Laura, my niece." Releasing Stiles' hand he placed his own on top of Laura's hair. She lifted her head from the car, smiling brightly at the grown-ups before turning herself back to driving the car over her uncles shoes.

  
"Stiles. I've seen you guys around in the mornings. Oh, and the candy thing is fine he just ended up hearing the news after Hallowe'en. He's turned me and my dad into taste testers since then." He chuckled a bit nervously. "Which is good I guess, 'cause he's being cautious, and Lydia and I are always trying to teach the whole 'don't talk to strangers' thing, but I figure you wouldn't give your own niece something bad. Unless you're that kind of guy," his eyes widened as he finally got his mouth under control, "not that I think you'd do that! I mean I just met you, and Talia seems like the kind of person who really wouldn't stand for that kind of sh- stuff. Stuff." Face burning, he clamped his mouth shut. _What the hell, Stiles?_

  
"It's fine, and my sister would probably tear my head off if I even though of it." Peter said. Stiles had the distinct feeling that he was being laughed at. He narrowed his eyes and yup, that was a smirk spreading across the guy's face.

  
Huffing, Stiles turned back to Antoni who had moved back over to the chairs to resume racing his car against Laura's. Both were in their dance clothes still, and Stiles raised his brows in surprise after a moment. _Huh_. Usually the first thing the other parents said to him was that he shouldn't let Antoni wear the tutu over his dance shorts. Turning back to Peter he saw that the other man had followed his gaze.

  
"You know, my nephew likes to wear his mother's sequin shirt aound the house all the time. I keep telling him I'll take him shopping for his own. Purple is more his colour." The smirk was back, but it had turned warmer. Less mocking and more understanding.

  
"Antoni always tells me it's not fair that girls get all the pretty clothes. Though he refuses to take of that Batman shirt. Takes after me." Stiles smiled. His son perked up at the mention of his name.

  
"It's mean! I want to wear the pink stuff, but Tessa's mom said that I'm not 'sposed to!" Laura shook her head at Antoni's words, a look of deep dissappointment on her small, judging face.

  
"Tessa's mum is evil. Jonah says that she eats _bunnies_." Both children looked suitably shocked and Stiles snorted. Mrs Turner's husband was a hunter, and all the neighborhood kids were convinced they were evil for eating the fluffy animals.

  
"Well, you let me worry about Tessa's mom." He turned to Peter again. "Thank you for waiting with him, some dingbat couldn't understand that she wasn't supposed to take her bags off the table before she paid." Rolling his eyes, he moved to grab Antoni's ladybug backpack.

  
"It's no problem. He's a very smart boy, by the way."

  
"Yeah, that he gets from his mom. Lydia could run the entire world if it wouldn't interfere with her becoming the greatest mathematician to ever live." He knew Lydia would smack him for selling himself short, but he knew he was still right.

  
"Lydia. Martin? I didn't know she was married." Peter said, making Stiles let out a bark of laughter.

  
"No, we're not. We had a 'fling' in high school and weren't as careful as we should have been, but she wasn't prepared to be a parent. She carried the pregnancy through I mean, obviously, because she refused to do anything else, but she wasn't ready to raise him. I've always wanted to be a dad though, so it's worked out well, and she comes over all the time. Loves him to pieces, but it would have been weird if we were still together."

  
"Better friends than lovers?" Peter's voice was questioning but he sounded more like someone who  _got it_.

  
"Yeah. I don't know why I'm telling you all this." Stiles paused for a moment. _Why am I?_ He shook himself. "Well, we should get going. Antoni, you ready?"

  
"Yes!" Antoni bounced over, holding his blue car. The red one still sat in Laura's palm as she tried to hand it back. Antoni shook his head at her. "You can borrow it. Then when we come back next week we can play again!"

  
"Okay!" Laura replied happily, face luminous as she clutched the toy to the front of her pink leotard. Peter smiled and picked up her things from the chair next to where he had been sitting. After bundling their charges in coats and hats they left the studio, kids in hand, but stopped before they separated for their respective cars. Peter twirled his keys around a finger.

  
"I'll see you next week then?" He asked, looking almost hopeful. A warmth blossomed in Stiles' stomach, butterflies swooping.

  
"Y-yeah. Yes. I'll see you guys next week." He smiled and waved at Laura as he and Antoni walked to the jeep. After strapping his son into the back seat he looked back to see Peter getting into his car. He looked at Stiles and waved, a smile on his face. A smaller, but extremely enthusiastic wave came from the back seat of the sedan as they drove off.

  
"Daddy?"

  
"Yeah, sweetheart?" Turning back to the open back door, feeling strangely content, he met Antoni's eyes.

  
"Are you and Mr Hale in love?" Sputtering, Stiles stared incredulously at his son.

  
"W-what?! What makes you say that?"

  
"Dziadziu looks at Nanna 'Lissa's bum like you were looking at Mr Hale's and I asked her once and she said it was 'cause they were in love. Does that mean you think Mr Hale is pretty?" Apparently he was cursing the whole McCall family today.

  
"Um...no, I don't love Mr Hale but I do think he's pretty. Are we ready to go? You dziadziu will be working late, how about we watch a movie while we eat dinner?" _Nice, Stiles. Smooth._ The change of subject seemed to have worked, however, and Antoni was now happily chattering about what movie he wanted to put on. Letting out a breath, Stiles climbed into the front seat after closing his son's door. Starting the engine he checked the rear view mirror and Antoni smiled back at him before telling him all about his class.  
Pulling out of the parking lot, much happier than when he had entered it, Stiles couldn't help but wonder who was more excited for next Tuesday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble with the ending, but this is my first try at actual conversations between characters. I like it. :) Feel free to offer constructive criticism!


End file.
